Baile Definitivo
by SnapeEileen
Summary: Un baile de halloween que cambiara completamente la vida de Snape y Hermione. Porque nunca es tarde para dar un nuevo paso. Un nuevo one-shot lleno de sorpresas. Espero sea de su agrado.


**_No tarde casi nada en que algo se me ocurriera._**

 ** _Por aquí estoy nuevamente con un one-shot ya que mi cabeza no es creativa todo el tiempo y no pienso dejar nada a mitad._**

 ** _Gracias a SamanthaBlack30 por su gran ayuda en este one-shot esto seria un desastre sin tu ayuda_**

 ** _Gracias tambien a MariSeverus por el apoyo y consejos._**

 ** _Un especial de Halloween algo no común entre el murciélago y la sabelotodo._**

 **Snape**

Me pregunto cómo carajo me deje convencer de esta estupidez. Pero claro ya Minerva estaba igual de senil que Albus. Yo tengo palabra, así que cumpliré aunque me esté muriendo. Con algo de franqueza lo único que me molesta, es de lo estúpido que me veré utilizando algo que no sea negro, bueno si tengo negro aunque no tanto como yo quisiera, pero por lo demás nada. Me toca ir con la insufrible sabelotodo al baile, aunque la prefiero mil veces antes que a la loca esa que anda con esos espejuelos gigantes. Si la profesora Sybill Trelawney estaba completamente loca por querer ir al estúpido baile conmigo. Albus y Minerva se las ingeniaron y me dejaron a la insufrible, digamos que es malo pero no insoportable como para ir con la otra, supongo que esa niñata podrá sostener una conversación, algo más allá que los malos presagios del futuro, y la inminente presencia de la muerte sobre cada invitado.

La señorita Granger no era igual que antes eso es obvio, yo la vi crecer, la vi desarrollarse y madurar como la hermosa joven en la que se convirtió.

Un momento… pensé que es "hermosa", ya estoy mal. Pero es la verdad que más da. Por lo menos aun mis pensamientos son míos.

No tengo nada contra ella, pero no es fácil después de tantos años, más tres de finalizar la guerra, que esto siga viviendo dentro de mí. Odio cuando me da ésta melancolía estúpida, un sentimiento tan inútil y poco productivo, pero ¿qué puedo perder? Nada realmente. He intentado todo por sacarla de mi sistema, pero no he podido, es algo que va más allá de lo que pude imaginar. Eso de que Lily era el amor de mi vida, no es comparable a lo que siento por esa pequeña.

…

 _El duelo en segundo año le demostraría ese profesor estúpido lo que era dar una verdadera clase, alguien debía ponerlo en su lugar, pues con teñirse el cabello y seducir jovencitas, no se le hace ser mago, se necesita fuerza y cerebro, algo que ese mediocre no tenía._

 _Pero hubo un momento en el que me distraje, la vi y por un momento no existía nadie más. Si parezco un maldito pervertido, pero desde que entró al gran comedor, fue algo que me impulsó por tenerla cerca y cuidarla, pero me controle y no hice nada, me mantuve cerca pero siempre respetando la distancia._

 _Ella jamás miraría a alguien como yo, pero ahí estaba ella, pendiente a todo lo que se llevó a cabo ese día. Además de la promesa que le tenía a Lily Potter, me prometí que la cuidaría a ella también, desde las sombras aunque muriera en el intento. La trate mal, pero era para retarla y no fue hueca como ese Weasley, o quizás para demostrarme a mí mismo que ella era mi alumna, intentar poner un límite entre mis deseos o mi realidad, debía detenerme antes de caer en la locura._

 _Espero un día me perdone por mirarla, en esos momento la veía como una flor que florecía en el amanecer, pero este amanecer eran años, hasta que llegara a su madurez completa. En ese momento sentí muchas cosas pero jamás la mire de otra manera hasta que llego a su plena adultez, donde ya su belleza era notoria, y donde ese límite que me había impuesto comenzaba a volverse lejano._

…

Ahora soy culpable de mirarla cuando no se da cuenta. Ahora me lo permito y como quiera me siento como pervertido, porque los años no pasan en vano, sigo doblándole la edad, ella permanece en los años de su juventud, donde puede hacer del mundo lo que ella desea, pues éste le pertenece.

Ya estoy listo para el estúpido baile. Pasaré a recogerla a su despacho. Me queda cerca, es la profesora de pociones y yo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Decidí quedarme en las mazmorras, creé otro despacho y habitación para ella junto a su salón con todo equipado, otra tonta excusa de tenerla cerca.

Pero eso era algo que solamente yo sabría, que la veía salir de sus aposentos, con la ropa amoldándose a su perfecta figura, y una túnica que se encargaba de cubrir lo necesario. Esa cabellera indomable sujeta con un listón negro, o aquel ridículo prendedor que se colocaba arriba. Salía a las ocho en punto de su habitación, y cuando se sentaba en la mesa lo primero que bebía era un zumo de calabaza, su café tenía que estar preparado con dos cucharadas de azúcar y los huevos debían tener jamón.

Era pulcra en su actividad como pocionista, y exigente en su materia, pero sutil a la hora de enseñar, la vi sonreír a sus alumnos mientras instruía, no había algún mocoso que odiara pociones, más de la mitad detestaba Defensa.

Ya son las siete de la noche, y la ansiedad de verla se apodera de mí, debo controlarme, y que toda emoción se mantenga en su lugar. Me puse mi capa y salí a buscarla.

 **Hermione**

Ya estoy lista pero nerviosa, esto será algo extraño. Como quisiera poder tener una amistad aunque sea más llevadera con Snape, pero no, él no me lo permite, su orgullo es lo suficientemente grande como para permitir que alguien se le acerque, ha construido una muralla impenetrable. Soy tediosa eso ya me lo han dicho, pero él simplemente me ignora. Prefería antes, cuando me insultaba, por lo menos tenía su atención, ahora sería tonto que ambos hiciéramos eso, éramos docentes. Él tiene esta coraza que quiero romper. Quiero llegar a él pero no se deja. ¿Cómo hare eso?

Ya casi son las siete. Estoy lista, espero ser de su agrado, y lo más importante, que esa velada sea lo más agradable para ambos, con algo de suerte sería la oportunidad que tanto ansío.

Escuché el suave sonido en la puerta, él ha llegado.

Cuando abro la puerta me mordí el labio, intentando ocultar la tonta sonrisa que lucaba por salir, él enarcó la ceja sorprendido, ambos estábamos sumergidos en el silencio, evadiendo el nerviosismo.

—Profesor Snape… Se ve muy bien, debo decir que ese rojo, le sienta a la perfección.- Se ve increíble, debo decir pero prefiero guardar silencio nada más, no quiero incomodarlo. Pero si se veía deslumbrante. Tenía su levita negra, pero una camisa rojo carmín y la capa negra de seda, con bordes escarlata hacían la diferencia. El negro en él no podía faltar, si no dejaría de ser Severus Snape.

Y si él dejara de ser un Snape, yo no estaría ahí, no podría compartir una noche como esas con una persona que no fuera capaz de mostrar interés y educación. Él… inspiraba ambas cosas, y por la forma en la que estaba, podía hacer sentir, algo más que eso.

 **Snape**

Más hermosa no puede estar, como siempre. Ella tenga puesto lo que sea, siempre deslumbra, pero hoy fue su tope, hoy brilla como nunca, hay algo especial en ella.

La idea del baile era vestirse con el color de la casa de su pareja así que ella está de un hermoso verde esmeralda. Ese vestido le sienta de maravilla más de lo que yo pudiera imaginar, antes de verla.

—Profesor Snape… Se ve muy bien, debo decir que ese rojo, le sienta a la perfección. – Se animó por fin a saludar, dándome cuenta que su presencia me había cortado la capacidad de comunicación.

—Señorita Granger, usted también se ve… hermosa.- _Mierda ¿qué dije? ahora pensara que soy un pervertido, mejor cierro la boca, así evito estos deslices, es lo que menos necesito esta noche._ Quiero admirarla más pero ¿cómo hacerlo sin que se dé cuenta? Si algo sale mal, terminaré arruinando la velada.

Llegamos al gran salón y la entrada junto a ella fue maravillosa, todos querían ser su pareja, era obvio, además de convertirse en una hermosa hechicera, era inteligente, bondadosa y triunfadora, no había nada que ella no tuviera, sin embargo yo fui el afortunado. Todos sus amigos estaban ahí, pero sólo yo tengo su atención, su mirada está fija sobre mí, cómo si no existiera algo más que le importase. Ella toda una reina, yo su más fiel sirviente si así lo deseara.

Ha pasado una hora, donde la conversación ha fluido, donde ella más de una ocasión ha sonreído, parece que he logrado mantenerla a mi lado, sin que huya del aburrimiento o del miedo.

Weasley ha tratado de robármela, pero eso no sucederá. El idiota cree que la va a recuperar. ¡Por Merlín ella no es la misma cuando estaba en cuarto año! Ella no se dejaría engañar por ese inútil, menos después de lo que le hizo cuando tenían un año de novios, su oportunidad terminó.

Antes de que la alejarla de mí, se había incorporado al profesorado hace dos años, hablamos más, fue lo más cercano a una verdadera amiga, algo que nunca había tenido. Ella me confiaba todo, y me conto como el estúpido de Weasley tenía muchas cosas planeadas a sus espaldas, pero ella no por nada era la mejor bruja de su generación, lo investigo y lo siguió. Sobrevivió a una guerra y eso sería algo minúsculo a lo que hizo en las batallas, arriesgando su vida, enfrentándose al enemigo, ella podía seguir a un imbécil que no sabía ni dónde guardaba la varita.

El muy idiota había estado carteándose con la… ligera de Brown, para encontrarse en algún lugar, porque Hermione no le daba lo que el necesitaba como hombre., no había razones para eso, ¿Qué mujer ansiaría estar en la intimidad con tremendo despojo humano? ¿La respuesta? Si… Brown, una bruja fácil sin mucha inteligencia, no tardo en asegurarle que tendría todo con ella, todo lo cual incluía "placer y sexo". Pero Hermione no se iba a quedar así. Ese día de aniversario seria memorable para él. La había engañado y ellos pagarían. Un sábado casual la "Señorita" Brown fue a su salón de belleza, y casualmente salió casi sin cabello, digo casi porque le quedo algunos trozos que no llegaron a hacer su trabajo, la mala suerte de ir a esos lugares muggles donde nada se tiene asegurado. De camino a casa, no falto alguna amistad que la vio, alguna o varias, fue el hazme reír del mundo mágico.

El zanahorio con patas pues, fue expuesto delante de todo el cuerpo de aurores de lo muy pobremente dotado que esta. Nadie lo manda a beber e ingerir cosas que no debe, y ser lo primero que vean, cuando todos llegan a ministerio a trabajar, en ese momento quedaron muy claras las razones de que las mujeres no siguieran al menor de los Weasley. Algunos quedaron traumados por lo que llegue a escuchar.

Debido a tan largo historial, era bastante predecible que una mujer como ella, no volteara a ver a ese intento de hombre, de eso estaba seguro.

Granger no se apartó de mí nunca. Sé que quería bailar, aunque rechazó todas las invitaciones de cada brujo, cada vez que un hombre se acercaba, me veía y negaba con la cabeza. Me armé de valor y la invite.

—Señorita Granger... ¿me permite este baile? – Me miró dudando, pero con una hermosa sonrisa que era solo para mí, aceptó, tan sólo asintiendo y tomando la mano que le extendía.

—Claro Severus... perdón. –Se quedó callada, analizando lo que acababa de decir, cómo si hubiese sido algo imperdonable.

—No hay problema Hermione. –Este momento me lo voy a disfrutar, aunque sólo sea por esta noche.

Bailamos cerca de cinco piezas corridas, pero ¿cómo no? si tenía su perfecta cintura en mis manos, quizás con algo de posesión. Cada canción era con más cercanía entre nosotros, y a ella no parecía molestarle. Hermione sonreía, y se sonrojaba, parecía más hermosa cuando la miraba. No sé si ella suspiraba u olía mi colonia, pero ese gesto me estaba arrebatando la cordura. Yo lo admito, ese olor a vainilla me tenía loco, pero no iba a echar el momento por la borda por no saber manejar mi autocontrol.

La miré a los ojos y vi un brillo inusual en ella. Quería leerla, pero no me atrevía, si no me tendría que esconder de su furia, me causaba risa, si no era para mí claro. Ella solo me sonrió como si nadie más existiera, como si quisiera decirme algo, en la forma en que me veía y sonreía, llevándose un mechón de su cabello atrás de su oído, abría la boca queriendo decir algo y se quedaba callada de nuevo, instalando una sonrisa en su rostro, sin darse cuenta que cada vez que lo hacía, rozaba su mano con la mía, unos suaves círculos que comenzaban a producir nerviosismo, eso me llevaría a un tonto impulso.

—Hermione ¿puedo saber porque rechazaste a tantas personas para este baile pero a mí no?

—Severus, tan buen espía y ¿no lo sabes? – decidí que ese día trataría de llegar un poco más allá.

—¿Quieres pasear por el jardín?

—Claro- respondió con esa amplia sonrisa, una que solamente me daba a mí.

Cuando íbamos saliendo nos encontramos a un muy molesto Weasley, valga aclarar que tenía un traje igual o más feo que el de cuarto año, color amarillo horrible. ¿Con qué cara pudo ponerse eso?

—Hermione, – le dice el zanahorio –. Dame una explicación del ¿porque estas con este estúpido murciélago?

—Primero que nada Ronald, para ti es Profesor Snape, segundo ¿Qué te crees? ¿Mi padre, para pedir explicaciones? No me hagas reír, deja de hacer el ridículo otra vez y retírate.

—Pero Mione, tú me amas, no pudiste olvidarme tan fácil.

—Disculpa ni que fueras lo último del mundo mágico, prefiero morir antes de volver a verte. Así que déjame que estoy en una cita con Severus. – Eso terminó por sorprenderme, y la tomé de la cintura reforzando su comentario.

—¡Me cambiaste por este mortifago! Por favor Mione no me digas que te tiene hechizada.

—RONALD WEASLEY, QUE SEA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LO LLAMAS ASI PEDAZO DE IMBECIL. – Le dio una gran bofetada que hasta el primer ministro la escucho en su casa –. Que sea la última vez maldito, que te atreves a acercarte a mí. – le amenazó furiosa –. Lo que te paso será poco, a lo que tengo en mente si te atreves a provocarme de nuevo, estoy harta Ron, no me hagas llegar a mi límite porque no vas a ser capaz de reconocerme.

La castaña con la rabia que tenía, le enseno algo que nadie sabía. Le lanzo un hechizo, para que su traje quedara pegado alrededor de un mes, sus manos se quemaría si intentaba hacer algo al respecto. Una sutil maldición de la cual cada vez que dijera algún improperio sobre mí, parecería que se estaba quedando sin aire. Tuvo compasión, aun tenia algunas cosas en mente, lo supe por la forma en que ella le sonreía.

Mientras veía todo eso, no se me ocurrió abrir la boca, sabía perfectamente que Hermione se podría defender perfectamente por sí sola. Sin embargo tomé nota, no debía hacerla enojar en mi puta vida, o pagaría alto el precio por ello.

—¿Severus, nos vamos?

—Claro que sí.

La llevé al jardín que tenía distintos tipos de flores, lleno de colores hermosos, tal como lo era ella, ver la hermosa sonrisa que me daba valía la pena, su asombro y hacerla olvidar el mal rato.

—¿Así que una cita? – Ella pareció sorprenderse mucho cuando dije eso, pero no me importo, ni a ella tampoco, se veía temerosa pero a la vez valiente, como siempre –. Hermione volviendo a la conversación ¿porque dijiste aquello ultimo?

—Severus… yo este… n-no sé qué decirte. –Y de pronto esa valentía de la que tanto presumía desapareció, ahora tenía frente a mí a esa niña temerosa de 14 años que titubeaba cada vez que le hablaba.

La miré fijamente, y me pregunté si ella sentiría algo por mí, pareciera estúpido que una mujer como ella, tan perfecta pudiera sentirse atraída por un hombre como yo. Sería imposible, pero solo había una forma de confirmarlo y lo haría ahora, no iba a esperar más, no soportaba esa sensación de necesitarla cerca y no tenerla, pensar si tenía alguna esperanza, si sería rechazado o correspondido.

—Hermione quiero darte un obsequio… que no es normal que yo haga esto, pero no soporto la duda que llevo teniendo desde hace mucho, y no soporto seguir así.

Saqué de mi túnica un paquete no muy pequeño, pero no tan grande. Llevaba semanas trabajando en él y hacía un par de días había logrado finalizarlo. La lleve a una banca de madera para que pudiera abrirlo, y poder admirarla, necesitaba memorizar cada expresión de su rostro, su mirada de asombro. Se lo entregó y vi la emoción en sus ojos, y fue lo mejor que pude haber visto en ellos.

 **Hermione**

—Severus, no tenías que hacerlo, muchas gracias. – Respondí con una gran sonrisa. Estaba muy emocionada, y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante sus palabras y su obsequio.

Cuando lo abrí me sorprendí mucho, era una bola de cristal, pero era muy diferente a las que he visto en el mundo muggle. Ésta era perfecta, cada detalle completamente realizado, para poder sostenerla y no pesaba mucho. Cuando la mire fijamente, observe que tenía un murciélago adentro, se movía como queriendo salir. Un detalle hermoso, de repente empecé a escuchar una melodía hermosa suave, era combinaciones de varios instrumentos, como lo eran el piano y el violín. Varias lágrimas se me escaparon pero era por lo hermoso, no podía controlarme, estaba actuando como una completa tonta, si seguía llorando seguramente él se fastidiaría, me las limpié rápido sonriéndole de nuevo.

—Severus, gracias… no sé cómo agradecerte todo esto. –¿Cómo no enamorarme de él? Sí es perfecto, amargado, sarcástico, cínico, inteligente pero perfecto para mí.

 **Severus**

—Aún falta algo para confirmar todo, no quiero que esto falle. – Si la bola de cristal reaccionaba a la magia de los dos, seria todo para mí y no la dejaría ir nunca.

La tomé de la mano y la levanté de donde se encontraba sentada. Agarré con suavidad sus manos y las junté, mientras tocaba a la vez la bola de cristal. Dentro de ella, el pequeño murciélago se convirtió en una pareja bailando y con Hogwarts a su lado.

Sonreí como in imbécil, no es que me pusiera a reír como un loco, pero al menos era una pequeña sonrisa, pero sincera, y fue la primera de muchas que esperaba en el futuro, siempre al lado de la mujer que tenía frente a mí. Hermione no entendía nada, cómo fue posible que eso pasara, pero más aún darse cuenta que en esa bola de cristal los que bailaban eran ellos en miniatura, una magia bastante sencilla pero habían logrado lo esencial, además de eso la sonrisa que me otorgaba ella. Mi castaña era una mujer sencilla, se le podía hacer feliz con las cosas más simples, la bola de cristal lo era, pero se mostraba sorprendida e incrédula, pero ver hasta donde había llegado yo la estaba haciendo dichosa. Podía sentir cómo me miraba con curiosidad, y antes de que la pregunta saliera de sus labios, le respondí.

—Esta bola de cristal estuve trabajando en ella para entregársela a la persona más importante en mi vida. Ella reaccionaria, si la persona siente lo mismo y se volvería el primer recuerdo de la pareja. El murciélago antes estaba solo, pero llego la pequeña hechicera y cambio todo.

Ella sólo comenzó a llorar de la emoción, no podía creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo entre nosotros. Quizás Hermione pensaba que no mantenía ningún sentimiento positivo hacía ella, por la forma en que anteriormente la trataba, pero sólo yo podía asegurar con que intensidad la había amado todos esos años.

—Pensé que yo no existía para ti, que ni siquiera me notabas.

—Te sorprendería saber que te conozco mejor que tú misma.

—¿Te importo?

—Más que a cualquier otra cosa, pequeña.

—Hermione… yo te vi crecer y me siento como pervertido, desde que entraste al gran salón en tu primer año tuve la necesidad de cuidar de ti, y fue algo que hice o intenté hacer durante todos esos años, ahora que eres toda una mujer, quisiera pedirte que fueras mi pareja. Que seas todo en mi vida. Si tengo que luchar con quien sea no me importa, siempre y cuando estés tú. Sé también, que no soy así, pero por ti no me importaría abrir mi corazón. ¿Aceptarías bella dama a este murciélago?

—Severus… – Ella solo se acercó y me rodeó el cuello con sus manos, y cuando estabamos a solo centímetros, las lágrimas salieron como si jamás pararan, pero con una gran sonrisa, jamás habría creído esa reacción en ella, lloraba de felicidad, debí hacer eso hace muchos años–. Sí Severus, te acepto.

No podía creer que eso fuera cierto, me quedé en un estado de emoción que me impedía reaccionar. La movilidad en mi cuerpo regresó, cuando ella sin pensarlo me besó, poniéndose de puntillas como una chiquilla, era un acto tierno, era el primero y ansiaba que durara y se repitiera una y otra vez.

Puse mis manos en su cintura atrayéndola a mi cuerpo, por fin eso estaba ocurriendo. La abracé con fuerza mientras correspondía a su beso, succionando sus labios y probando su delicioso sabor, su inexperiencia me enloquecía, haciendo que profundizáramos el beso. Cuando el aire faltó, nos miramos en complicidad, acababa de encontrar una adicción, observé sus labios rojos, algo me decía que esa noche sería larga.

—Hechicera, quiero que sepas que de mí no te vas a alejar. Por fin te tengo y no esta en mis planes que te vayas, no pienso perderte por ningún motivo.

La lleve de vuelta al castillo y después a mi despacho a tomar un café. Mientras me sentaba, pude ver que Hermione colocaba la bola de cristal en un lugar visible, donde todo el mundo lo podría ver. Luego trajo dos tazas de café y se sentó junto a mí Hablamos de todo y nada, de los planes futuros que comenzaban a surgir en nuestras mentes.

—Así todo el mundo lo verá, Hermione.

—Quiero que vean lo que has creado, que sean testigos de nuestro futuro.

Así pasamos ese baile de Halloween, uno al que fui obligado a asistir, al que renegaba de ir, y sin embargo había definido nuestras vidas.

******* 1 Ano después*******

 **Hermione**

Severus y yo, bailábamos desde la primera pieza y no nos cansábamos, era algo que sería más emocionante, ya que hace un año nos habíamos declarado, y seguíamos juntos a pesar de los comentarios negativos de ciertas personas, teníamos nuestras altas y bajas, pero nada llegó a separarnos realmente, cada discusión había valido la pena, me amaba de sobremanera cada vez que perdía el control y sabía bien que él me amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

Ronald definitivamente no logró lo que quería, al final tuve compasión de él y le quité la maldición, sin embargo eso no lo salvó de la furia de Severus, y con justa razón, al ver que Ron quiso atentar contra ambos utilizando magia oscura, Snape movió algunos hilos en el ministerio. Le bloquearon la magia al estúpido, lo lamentable fue saber que ahora hacía el trabajo de Filch. Ahora de lo humillado que estaba, también tenía que soportar nuestra presencia por todo el castillo. Aquella vez que nos encontró en la torre de astronomía con una clara prueba de excitación… eso fue casualidad, si se tienen las manos de Severus en los lugares adecuados, eso es imposible que no suceda.

Mientras seguíamos en la pista, el baile prometía más sorpresas que el anterior. Aunque ya muchos suponían que lo nuestro era serio, nadie sabía lo mucho que él se entregaba en el amor.

—Mi pequeña... yo... – susurró –, no sé cómo decirte esto, es la primera vez que haré algo así… Quiero que sepas que eres lo más importante para mí, que desde que llegaste a mi vida prometí protegerte y cuidarte. Cuando me aceptaste, comprendí lo que era la dicha, durante todo un año he aprendido a amarte y ser el hombre que tú necesitas, pero hoy se cumple un año y nada me haría más feliz de lo que ya soy, si me correspondieras ahora a esta pregunta. –Respiró hondo -, ¿Hermione Granger aceptarías convertirte en mi esposa? – En ese momento se arrodilló, con un anillo hermoso, dorado con una piedra preciosa Jade, ese hombre se dedicaba a sorprenderme.

—Severus yo… – Comencé a llorar, esto era mucho más de lo que esperaba, yo también le tenía una sorpresa para hoy, pero él me dejo sin habla, de tanta emoción que quería expresar. – Si Severus, me encantaría ser la Señora Snape. –Me besó como nunca antes, mucho más apasionado pero no muy expresivo, yo lo conocía y estaba loco por sacarme de ahí, reconocía la ansiedad en su cuerpo. Me puso el anillo - Severus yo también tengo que decirte algo.

—Dime hermosa, lo que sea que me pidas te lo daré, aún no puedo creer que vayas a ser mi esposa, completamente mía.

—Estoy embarazada. –Me quedé callada, sé que no sería fácil para él. Severus siempre buscaba lo mejor para mí y sabía que hoy no fallaría, buscaría ahora lo mejor para los tres.

—¿En-en serio? ¿Un bebe? ¿Nuestro?, creí que no podía ser más feliz, me equivoqué, esto me llevo ha llevado al límite de mi felicidad. Gracias le doy a Merlín por todo lo que me ha dado sin merecerlo, no merezco a una mujer cómo tú y ahora… un hijo.

—Lo mereces, ambos lo merecemos. –Yo lloraba por la emoción, ya no sabía qué hacer y pude ver en sus ojos como ese hombre se volvía un niño con toda la ilusión. De repente me alzó y dio vueltas.

—Gracias hermosa, muchas gracias por todo no sé qué decirte esto es más de lo que merezco y tú me lo has dado todo. Gracias nena ¡Te amo!

Me llevó corriendo a la habitación, no necesitábamos de mucha preparación, el vestido cayó al suelo mientras no dejaba de admirarme, su mirada se posaba en mi vientre aún plano, y entre besos y caricias me condujo a la cama, la ropa estorbaba y el deseo aumentaba, esa noche me estaba amando como la primera vez.

 **Snape**

Después de toda esa emoción y ansiedad, tan sólo necesitaba llegar a la habitación y hacerla mía, le hice al amor a mi prometida, la madre de mi hijo, mi mujer, mi todo. Fui suave como a ella le gustaba, moverme suave dentro de ella, y dejarle esas marcas en su cuello que la hacían sentir mía, que ya tenía dueño. Sí, esa satisfacción de saber que fui el primero y el último, jamás se iría de mí, era sublime saber que no quería otra cosa más que la amara noche tras noche.

Salí de ella para entrar con fuerza, se estremeció por completo haciéndome temblar, el orgasmo la golpeó arrastradome con ella, fue perfecto, algo que nunca había pasado.

—Sev… ¿Me amas? – Preguntó recuperando su respiración.

—Más de lo que puedas imaginar hechicera.

—Te amo. – Dijimos al unísono.

…

 _Desde ese momento no existió nadie más que no fueran ellos con su bebe. Y pensar que en ese primer baile nada de eso sucedería. Minerva y Albus pues ellos como siempre metían la cuchara pero eso ellos no lo sabia._

 _…_

Algun Rw?


End file.
